Hinata the Ulimate Weapon
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata finds out about the demon queen that attacked her clan. But can she handle the fact she is the reason of the attack!


_Hinata the Ultimate Weapon_

_By: Graceful Warrior of the Ashmeadow_

_Summary_

_ Hinata Hyuga was born on December 27, the same day her mother made a dangerous deal with the Werewolf Queen. The day Hinata was born; the Werewolf Queen was unable to have an offspring and demanded that Hinata's mother give her the newborn. Hinata's mother, Hikari, refused to the deal and enraged the Werewolf Queen. Three days later, the Werewolf Queen sent an army to the Hyuga Clan to take the newborn and kill all the Hyugas there. Hikari wasn't going to let that happen and went to battle with the werewolves to save the clan. However it was a trap the Werewolf Queen was in the Hyuga Clan looking for Hinata! What will happen find out now!_

_The Exams_

_Forest of Death-Tower-Hinata's point of view_

_I was standing on the square-patterned gray floor of the Exams; I was only a genin and was very nervous these Exams were very important to my clan, The Hyuga Clan. The Hyuga Clan was the village's strongest clan, thanks to the Byakugan. The Byakugan was the Eyes of Legends, allowing the user to see 180, and see through walls and doors. I am Hinata Hyuga, the Heiress to the Hyuga Clan, My father; Hiashi Hyuga is the leader of the clan. My mother, Hikari Hyuga is the wife of Hiashi Hyuga. My sister, Hanabi Hyuga is the youngest child my father has, she is very sneaky sometimes. I have Purple Hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, a long sleeved jacket with the fire symbol on both my shoulders, white fur at the bottom of the coat, navy blue pants with the ninja kunai pack on my left leg, blue ninja sandals, and to finish it off, I wear the Konoha Headband around my neck. My mother and I look the same, so we're always together. I stood face-to-face with my opponent, my blood, by cousin, Neji Hyuga. Neji had long brown hair, white shirt, brown shorts, and an angry look on his face as always. Before the sound of breath could break, Neji opened his mouth to speak, "I am pleased that we are to fight, Lady Hinata." Neji said, "Neji, big brother." I said. Neji activated his Byakugan and smiled at me, "I have to say, it sleeps better inside you than anyone else." He said, "It? What is it and what do you mean?!" I asked, "You will find out soon, little koinu." Neji said. The battle begins now!_

_THE BATTLE AND THE TRUTH_

_Neji and I charged at each other and clashed our fists, our movements were so fast that no one could really see why we fight. Neji launched a fist into my face and I flew back to the ground. Standing I was about to charge again, until Neji showed something in his fist, the most important thing to me, My Mother's Locket. "Neji, give me my mother's locket back!" I demanded, Neji dropped the locket and stepped on it, "If you want it, take it from me." Neji said. I growled and charged, trying to get my locket back, but right after I got to Neji, he slammed something on my chest, a prayer slip. I grabbed my locket and jumped back, I looked at the prayer slip and tried to yank it off of me but it wouldn't come off! "Neji, what have you done to me?" I asked, He just snapped his fingers and the prayer slip started to shock me. I fell to the ground with pain as the slip shocked me, "Neji, stop this please!" I begged. Neji walked up to me and put a foot on my stomach, "Tell me, has you mother ever told you why you are the Little Koinu of the Hyuga Clan?", "No, she never did." I said through the pain, "Well, it's time you knew. Hinata Hyuga you are a Werewolf, a Lycan, a Demon of the Full Moon." He said, "I don't believe you, I'm human not a monster and werewolves aren't real." I said to him. Neji took his foot off of me and reached into my ninja pack, pulling out a small pill, a Demon's Food Pill! I looked at him as he forced the pill into my mouth. I swallowed the pill and felt power flow through my body, my body was pounding as I lied on the ground. I suddenly feel a surge of power flow through my veins and then I hear a voice, a voice that I never heard before. "__**Finally, at long last, you are mine Hyuga!"**__ the voice said, "Who are you, where are you, what do you want with me?!" I shout in my mind, through the darkness. "__**My name and location is of no use to you little koinu; however my desire of you is to have you as my own, my child, my daughter, my heiress. Hinata Hyuga, you belong to me, now and forever!"**__ the voice said, "No, I don't belong to you! Who are you, why do you want me and how can I hear you?!" I thought, "__**Don't deny me child, you are mine now and I refuse to let you escape me again!**__" the voice said. I could feel something wrap itself around me, "__**I own you, I am your master, I refuse to let you escape me again!" **__the voice said, "What do you mean again, I don't even know your voice?!" I asked, struggling with the unknown force, "__**You may not know me, but your mother does! She and I were somewhat like friends, but she made a deal with me and broke it! I demanded to have an offspring and was unable to have one, but I thought that would change, for on December 27, you were born and to me you were the most beautiful baby I ever laid eyes on, I wanted to have you as my child but your mother refused to let me have you and I will have you no matter what and no one is going to stop me!**__" the voice said. I thought back to the past, my mother did say something about me almost being kidnapped and it was by a…..LYCAN, I then knew who that voice was! "I know you now, YOU'RE THE WEREWOLF QUEEN!" I said, "__**Hahahaha, so you do know me. This is grand; I can finally have you as my own, Hinata Hyuga you're mine FOREVER!" **__the Werewolf Queen said. I opened my eyes and saw a dark wolf shadowy head, with red eyes, "You're the Werewolf Queen, the same queen that almost killed my entire clan!" I said, "__**Your mother made the deal and broke it! I wanted to be a mother more than anything in the world, however for some reason I was unable to have a baby, then I saw you with your mother I that you were my child. Your eyes were so lovely and I wanted to have you as my own. Now Hinata Hyuga, You Belong To Me!" The Werewolf Queen said. I saw the shadow head bite me on the arm and my body started change!**_

_Back at the battle_

_My arms became covered with purple fur and my hands turned into the claws, I was having no control of my body and I could feel the fur move up my body. I screamed out loud and moving all around, I could hear Neji laugh, "How does it feel Hinata, the power of the beast that almost killed your family." Neji asked, "__**I WILL KILL YOU NEJI HYUGA, THEN I WILL KILL ALL THOSE STUPID HYUGA THAT KEPT HINATA FROM ME!" **__The Werewolf Queen mixed into mine. I felt my body get bigger and stronger and my teeth grew as sharp as canines. The demon's powers were consuming me, taking my body from me. My body shifts into all fours and I have no control, my body belonged to the Werewolf Queen. "__**Finally, the Hyuga Clan's koinu is mine!**__" She roared, Neji got into stance but I was too quick. I slashed him in the back and knocked him down, I jumped on his back and was about to kill him, until someone knocked me down. I looked at the warriors protecting Neji; I roared at them and ran away into the forest._

_Deep in the forest_

_I was running on all fours faster than I have ever ran before, the power of the Werewolf Queen was too powerful for me to resist. I stopped and regained control of my body, "__**Hinata, why are you stopping?! We must get to the Hyuga Clan!"**__ the Werewolf Queen demanded, "No, I won't let you kill my clan or anyone else!" I protested to the demon. She then tried to control my body again but failed, "__**You can't resist me for long Hinata, once you let your guard down you are mine!**__" The demon said. I stopped listening to the demon and ran to the Hyuga Mansion; I ran fast enough to get there is 3 minutes. ___


End file.
